


We meet again

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bumblebee isn't happy, First Time, Grimlock is worried, M/M, Megatron is being nice, Optimus is angry, Slash, Some Violence(just a little), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron visits one of his old....notorious on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Megatron isn't there but both of them deserve happiness.

Sideswipe was sitting in the scrapyard alone. He was far away from anyone else because he had thise dreams again. Those dreams were about a mech, he met on a Cybertron three years ago. He don't know why he starts dreaming about him now.He really don't know.  
\-------------  
Red optics were watching the scrapyard. They were looking for a certain young mech that he met on Cybertron.  
When he was on Cybertron he picked a communication between two officers. Bumblebee activated a space bridge and bridged on Earth. He also took one blue and white femme officer and a red teenage mech.  
When he heard a red teenage mech he transformed and flew to Earth.  
Now he was looking for him.  
\------------  
,,Are you allright?" Sideswipe looked up to see Grimlock. ,,Yeah. I'm fine. It's just..." Sideswipe trailed off. He couldn't tell Grimlock about....him. ,,Hmmm. I don't think you're fine." Grimlock sits next to him. ,,Why do you think?" Asks Sideswipe. ,,Because....always at night you're turning around and murmmuring something." Sideswipe's head shot up. ,,W-What?" Grimlock nodded. ,,You always turns around and curl into a ball and murmmuring something." ,,J-Just nightmares." Sideswipe hides his face to hide his red cheeks. Grimlock frowned but he leaves it be.

\-----Night-Everyone is asleep----  
Red optics were looking around the scrapyard. Heavy pedes were walking at a slow pace.  
He was looking for the red mech but couldn't find him.  
He nearly jumped when he saw a big green and black T-rex. He looked him over and noticed, that he is a hard sleeper. He shook his head and noticed nine other bots. Three of them were minicons. He saw two femmes and one of them was a flyer. He also saw a samurai looking bot. But he recognized two....no...three of them. Optimus and Bumblebee were sleeping close to each other. 

But only on bot captured his interrest. Hevwas sleeping far away from the others and was curled into a ball. He walked to him and looked him over. ,,He didn't changed." The mech take him into his arms and Sodeswipe stopped murmmuring. He relaxed and turned his face into the chasis of the big mech.

,,Put him down!" Somone shouted and the mech looked back and saw Optimus and Bumblebee wide awake. Everyone starts waking up and take their weapons. Sideswipe blinked a few times and focused on the mech that was holding him. ,,You....You came?" Sideswipe smiled and his optics lit up with tears. The nech smiled and gently lies him down.

He stands up and stepped out of the shadows. Before them there was a big frame with dirt colored armour with few violet hints.

,,Megatron." Snarl Optimus. ,,Why did you come here?" Bumblebee stepped forward. ,,I can't visit one of my..." Megatron looked at Sideswipe and smiled. Sideswipe stands up and walked next to Megatron.

,,Leave him alone!" Yelled Bumblebee and strode forward. Megatron pushed Sideswipe to the side, only to grab Bumblebee by the neck. ,,Maybe you killed me but you never bested me in a battle." Says Megatron and throw Bumblebee away. He landed infront of Optimus with a grunt.

,,Autobots! Attack!" Optimus snarled and everyone strode towards Megatron. ,,No! Please! No!" Sideswipe stepped infront of Megatron with his hands raised.

Everyone stopped and with questioning look, looked at both Megatron and Sideswipe. ,,Please....Don't hurt him." Sideswipe says in a low tone and Megatron stepped closer to him.

,,What is happening? We heard....Wow!" Danny and Russell came running and when they saw Megatron their jaws dropped. Megatron looked at them. ,,You found a new friends, I see." ,,Who....Who is this?" Asks Russell and with a shaking hand pointed at Megatron. ,,That's Megatron. He is the one who starts a six million years long war." Answers Bumblebee and stands up. Danny and Russell gulped and runned to the others.

,,Sideswipe. Can I talk to you in person?" Asks Megatron. Sideswipe only nodded. Being careful on his claws, he took Sideswipe by his upper arm and everyone jumped into alert. ,,Please. Stay calm. He will not hurt me." Says Sideswipe as Megatron led him out of the scrapyard and into the forest. ,,Drift. Follow them. I do not wish to risk anything." Says Optimus. Drift only nodded and went after Megatron and Sideswipe.

\--------Forest-------  
They stopped in the middle of the forest and Megatron let go of Sideswipe's upper arm. ,,I missed you." Says Megatron. Sideswipe looked at him. ,,I missed you too." They smiled at each other and hugged.

Megatron starts rubbing Sideswipe's back and he purred. Megatron smiled at that, he lets go of Sideswipe and sits on the ground. Sideswipe sits on his lap and layed his head on Megatron's spark chamber.

,,Do you remember your first time?" Asks Megatron. Sideswipe chuckled. ,,How could I forget? You, gladiator in the pits of Kaon and former warlord of the Decepticons, you were one of the most gentle mechs." Megatron smiled at that. ,,I wish to switch positions." Sideswipe looked at him. ,,What do you mean?" Megatron blushed a little. ,,I want....your spike...inside of me." Sideswipe's optics widened but then he smiled. ,,If you really want it."

They looked at each other and kissed deeply. Their glossa battled for dominance and Sideswipe starts map his frame and Megatron rubbed his back.

Both of them moaned into the kiss as they start rubbing they interface panels against each other. They parted and Sideswipe gantly bit Megatron's neck and he was giftet with a pleased moan. Sideswipe remembered a lot from his first time. Well, his first time was with Megatron atop him and with his spike in Sideswipe's valve. So one might say that this was his first time too.

Megatron lays on the ground and pulled Sideswipe with him. Sideswipe stats kissing his way down. Megatron sighed with every kiss and his panel starts to heat up. When Sideswipe got to his panel he starts lickingbit and kissing it.

Megatron shivered and Sideswipe starts licking at his valve cover. Megatron moaned lowly and his valve cover snapped back. Sideswipe starts inspecting it. There was violet anterior node and two lines of inner mesh.

Sideswipe runned his digit over it and Megatron shivered. ,,Are you allright?" Asks Sideswipe. ,,Yes. I'm...I'm fine.....con-continue-aaaaahhhh!" Megatron moaned as Sideswipe starts circling the inner mesh with his glossa. ,,Please...." Megatron raised his head to look at Sideswipe, whom only winked.

Megatron put his head back and moaned loudly because Sideswipe inserts his glossa inside Megatron's valve. ,,Aaaahhhh....Yeeess...More..." Megatron pushed Sideswipe deeper into his valve and Sideswipe starts rotate with his glossa to make it more pleasurable.

Megatron starts rocking his hips against Sideswipe's glossa and starts moaning loudly. Sideswipe chuckled and the vibratons send shiver trough Megatron's frame.

Sideswipe pulled away and Megatron whined at the loss of stimulation. He looked at Sideswipe and he saw him smiling. Sideswipe licked his anterior node, Megatron shivered at that and then Sideswipe sucked. Hard. Megatron's head shot up and he screamed as he overloaded and Sideswipe starts lapping at the sweet tasting lubricant.

He sits up and looked at Megatron's faceplate. His cheeks were flushed and he was moaning here and there. ,,Are you allright?" Asks Sideswipe. Megatron only gave a curt nod.

Megatron sits and pushed Sideswipe to the ground. ,,Let me make it up to you." Megatron slides down and starts licking at his spike cover. Sideswipe moaned and his spike sprung free.

Megatron looked at his spike with amazement. What he knew that Sideswipe was pretty young and his spike was amazing. His spike was pretty thick and long.

,,Don't look at it like that." Sideswipe blushed. Megatron smiled and being careful on his claws he starts stroking it gently. Sideswipe shivered and raised on his hands. Megatron looked at him and took it in his mouth. Sideswipe moaned and noticed that Megatron is still looking at him.

He starts bobbing his head up and down and Sideswipe pants with every movement down. Megatron had his one servo on Sideswipe's hip and with the other he played with his anterior node.

Sideswipe felt Megatron's glossa twirll around it and moaned loudly. ,,Yeeeaaaahhhh.....Just like that." Megatron did it again and got positive reaction.

Sideswipe pushed him down more and Megatron relaxed his intakes. He starts deep throating him and Sideswipe layed back. Megatron kept deep throating him and always get a positive answer. He never deep throated anyone and he enjoyed it.

And suddenly Sideswipe arched his back and he came. Megatron took all his lenght and swallowed his load. Every single drop. When he swallowed everything with a *plop* he took the spike out.

,,You taste delicious." Megatron licked his lips. ,,The same goes for you." Panted Sideswipe. Megatron now realize, that Sideswipe's spike is still hard and ready.

Megatron stands up and slowly loweres himself down on the spike. He let it tease his inner mesh and in one swift motion, Sideswipe's spike is inside Megatron's valve.

Both of them moaned and Megatron starts moving arva medium pace. Sideswipe felt amazing. This is the first time he had a valve walls around his spike and it felt truly amazing. Megatron felt also amazing. He lost his valve seal in the Arena in a fight. Oh, how he wished it could be Sideswipe whom would pop his seal.

Megatron rolled his hips a few times to watch Sideswipe's expresion. He always moaned. Megatron placed one servo on Sideswipe's belly and leaned back a little to show Sideswipe how is he playing with his anterior node. ,,Oh, yeah....your spike....is so....is so...PERFECT!...aaaahhhh!"

Sideswipe sucked air at the display. His hips starts matching Megatron's thrusts and they were both moaning at the same time.

Megatron starts moving faster and that meant that he was close. Sideswipe was on the same path.

Megatron leaned down to kiss Sideswipe. Both of them moaned into the kiss as they came at the same time. Sodeswipe came into Megatron's valve and Megatron gushed out a big amount of lubricant, staining his and Sideswipe's tights.

Megatron slomped to to the ground and next to Sideswipe. He pulled Sideswipe on his chest plates and kissed his helm.

,,There's a waterfall nearby, so we could go there and wash ourselves. But not now. Too tired." Yawned Sideswipe. Megatron kissed his helm again. ,,Great idea, darling." And both of them falled into recharge.  
\---------  
Drift looked at the mess in his servo and on the ground. He pulled out a rag and cleaned himself up. Drift blushed because he remembered that he must say that to Optimus. And he really didn't know if Optimus could take this slightly.


End file.
